


a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

by creativitea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sapphic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: lesbian royalty being thirsty?with a flashback to when PB comes out to Marceline as enbie.





	a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> (made as a gift for my gf, written during beltane. it's basically based on that we relate to bubbline, so she wanted me to write a fic "about us" and this was what i wrote!)

Marcie used to call her "Princess" dripping with sarcasm and saltiness over her own pent up, repressed, sexual frustration over the tension between them. And doing this didn't really help the tension, but it was the only release she had for it at that point.

Things have changed now. Not only have they found other ways to rid of the tension, but Marcie doesn't call PB Princess anymore. Not even in the sweet tone she did for a while after they first got together. She doesn't call her Bonnie now either. It's PB or Bon now, and if she wants to tease her beau when she's acting like she's royalty (which she technically is, they both are, but the role always meant more to PB than it did to Marceline) she'll use "your MAJESTY" now. Marcie also uses Bonbon as a petname, just between them. The first time she did it, she could swear she could see those pink cheeks turn even pinker. 

It was a few months into their relationship when Bon told her. "I'd like you to stop calling me princess." 

And Marceline was about to tell her it wasn't mean spirited anymore, and that it never was, but Bon could tell she was misunderstanding already, so Bon interrupted before she had time to open her mouth. "That's not it, it's just... I've come to realize I'm not really a princess." She's fidgeting when she admits the next bit. ".... because I'm not really a girl."

 

She looks at Marceline, like her reaction to this is the one that matters. "OH." Marceline gets it. Doesn't really question it, (not just because it doesn't come naturally to her to question that) but just because it... just makes sense. "Prince, then?" Marceline asks, wanting to get it right. 

"Hmmm..." PB hesitates. "I don't really think it's that either. I don't feel like a boy either. I'm more.... in between?" 

Marceline takes a moment to come up with it, but a smirk takes over her face when she comes up with the next suggestion. "How about your majesty, then?" 

PB laughs heartily. "Babe, I think we're past royal titles, or a first name basis for that matter." 

Marceline shrugs. "I just like to know my options"

"Speaking of first names.... any changes there? Or pronouns?" Marceline asks curiously. 

 

"Bonnibel and Bonnie feels too feminine... but I've haven't really come up with a replacement..." she says honestly. "As for pronouns, I'm still comfortable with she. It doesn't feel like a gendered word for some reason?" 

"Fair enough!" Marceline shrugs. She knows she's kind of butch herself, but she still feels like a girl, so she can't really relate to how PB feels; but that doesn't mean she doesn't get it. She can empathize, because stupid genderroles affects everyone. "As long as you're comfortable, that's the whole point." She concludes. 

 

They try brainstorming names for PB, and the reason they end up with Bon as an option is that while thinking out loud Marceline just goes "Bon...... Bon...... Bon.... hmmm" and Bon just goes "I actually like that!"

"It still feels like my name, but it's a bit more neutral. I like it!"

 

* * *

It's become a thing between them that Marcie gives PB shirts (just because a lot of this started with the first tshirt she gave her). And there's one that Marcie can tell has become her favourite, because she wears it all the time. 

It's very clearly DIY'ed (because Marceline is all about that punk lifestyle), bright pink, with the phrase "pink is not a gendered color!". She gave it to her quite recently after she told her about the gender-thing, and her smile when she got it was filled with pure joy. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart!" Marceline yells to get her attention, and the pixiecut bubblegum on PB's head jiggles as she turns. It's so fucking cute. PB is so fucking cute. 

Marceline notices her sweet-tooth begging for her attention, and she knows that means..

"You're looking so adorable today, I just might eat you up!" She flies so that she's hovering over PB until she lands right next to her. It's probably visible from the way she's looking at her that she really means that last part. 

It doesn't take a genius like Bon to figure her out, but the smile creeping up on her face isn't just because she's able to see through it. "Oh, you can eat me any day, you know" She licks her lip suggestively and it makes Marceline whine. "Jeez, Bon. You make me so goddamn thirsty!"

"You're always thirsty, vampire." Bon teases her.

"Can't argue with that, your majesty..." She adds that last bit just because PB has such a goddamn power over her. Marceline can't help being so fucking desperate all the time, and it used to be the most annoying thing, and it's still not exactly the best..... but Bon seems to like that quality in her, so the frustration feels more worth it now. 

 

She starts floating, just to go deal with it somehow, either while jamming out some gay tunes on her guitar or to just take a goddamn cold shower, but PB doesn't let her leave; and grabs her arm and pulls her back down. She just jumps into her arms, and Marceline floats them both to the bed within a minute. Just because it's the most cuddly spot in her house, honestly. 

But Bon's next move is not to cuddle her. She uses the advantage of the situation where she's landed on top her in the bed, and kisses just around where the collar of Marceline's flannel would be if it wasn't so lazily buttoned. Marceline forgets how to breathe, and it just fuels PB further. The kisses on around her collarbone turn more into sucking, and she makes sure to readjust herself over Marceline A LOT just to make her desperate for friction between them. And it works immdiately. Marceline is twitching under her, almost like she's trying to stay in control still. Which is her first mistake, because Bon's current mission is for her to lose all control. So her hands crawl up the flannel, just enough to tickle Marcie with her touch without giving her enough of it. Marcie twitches again, and PB grins sadistically. 

 

She steals Marcelines hands, and leads them to her shirt. When she leans down to whisper "I'm not wearing anything underneath", the shirt is off faster than you can say gay cartoons. Marceline leans her upper body forward to kiss a nipple, just because it's pointing right at her. It makes Bon laugh the most adorable laugh, so Marcie can't make her lips leave. She needs more of this blessed noise. And when she makes it again, Marceline just falls flat on the bed. She's died and gone to heaven, she's decided. 

 

But Bon isn't sleeping on the oppurtunity to make her next move, so she unbuttons her girlfriend's jeans and throw them on the floor. She admires the lovely black lace undies before she lets those join the jeans down there. She starts by just letting their lips meet(Marcie's lips not being the ones on her face..), just breathing Marceline in,  feeling the pulse just to take the rythm in. She licks around the opening, to make her wetter before she gives her what she wants. Sucks at her lips a little.

Marceline's fingers intertwine with the short bubblegum locks, and Bon takes it as a signal to start. She only dips her tounge in slightly to start with, then goes deeper next time. She goes deeper and deeper until her tounge reaches no further. Marceline is biting her own lip, like she's gonna suck the red out of herself. At this point, PB isn't even taking her tounge in and out anymore, she's just massaging the spot she knows drives Marceline wild with the tip of it until she gets too tired and out of breath. She tastes the wetness before applying it the finger she's gonna use to take over. The pace quickens now, and PB is able to play more with the rythm, and a desperate noise escapes Marceline. She's not even ashamed she's making noise because she's too busy feeling fucking amazing. "Bon. Sweetie. Fuck."

She's apparently only able to speak in one syllable now, but she fucking surrenders. It's more than enough. 

 

* * *

 

She's already yelled her name more than once, when she looks at Bon and says. "Hey. I said I was gonna eat you. Your turn."

At this point, the only thing Bon is wearing is panties, and Marcelines hands are already on the inside of them, so it doesn't take long until her finger has snuck further into Bon. Doesn't have to move it a lot, but simply at the right spot. It's easy to find said spot not just because she's familiar with it; but because Bon lets out a little "oohh.." when Marceline touches her there. She takes the finger out to suck the juices off it when she notices Bon at her most ready(just to make her have to wait for it), and then she puts it back in(which is even easier this time, because Bon spent that time throwing the panties on the floor with the rest of their clothes). And now that Marceline has noticed that sweet, pink nipple pointing at her again, she clearly has to lick it. And then kiss it. And then suck it. And then nibble on it, just slightly. "Mmmh" Bon hums, moving herself along with Marceline's pace, fucking herself on Marceline's hand. Marcie feels like she's sort of lost control over the situation again, but she can feel the wetness from PB drip down her arm, so she's not complaining. As long as PB is happy. Which she seems to be, from the pleasured sounds she's making. 

This might be even better than those sweet giggles, but only just maybe. 

* * *

 

Marceline longs for the taste of her again, so she flips PB onto the bed, hovering over her close enough to almost touch her. She moves around the pillows under Bon, just to put her in the right position. Bon is barely moving, she's just looking at the naked vampire hovering over her, waiting for something to happen. And she doesn't have to wait long.

Marceline is eating out like she hasn't had breakfast yet. That goddamn vampiretounge can not only stretch longer than PB's (which is honestly an unfair advantage; though PB isn't sure for whom of them), but it moves like she's hissing into her and PB's breath is shaking. When PB notices Marcie's lips against her beginning to smile at that, she just looks at her and says "That's rude." 

But her voice is kind of shaking, so it just makes Marcie smile even more. 

 

Marceline floats herself up to whisper "Sorry, sweetheart" into her ear, before leaving a soft kiss on her neck. Letting herself hover over PB this way, so that her vagina is just barely touching the one below her, is not doing PB any favours. So her pink hands just grabs the oppurtunity to let her take what she needs, and she grabs Marceline's butt to pull her close enough for them to actually rub together. 

Marceline takes the hint, wraps her legs around PB, and moves just like the hands on her butt are begging her to. She keeps kissing her neck, wanting to set her teeth into it (but of course, she does not). It's hard to tell who of them is the thirstiest at this point, Marceline basically starting to make out with Bon's boobs, and Bon using the grip on those pale buttcheeks to force their clits to rub together. There is a "Mmmhh" in unison, and Marceline puts her hips properly into the motion. Marceline has to grab onto Bon's body for support, and she's whispering into Bon's ears again, except this time it's not more eloquent than "Ohgod, Bon. Fucking hell.."

It's like Bon is trying to respond by saying Marceline's name, but she only gets to the M, and lingers on it. 

 

Bon opens her mouth, and Marceline isn't sure if she's about to speak or moan. The moan is what comes out first, at least. "Can you... mhh.. the tounge..." is all Bon is really able to get out with words, but her begging tone is enough for Marceline, and she's obeys her majesty. 

She grabs Bon with care, having them both floating in the air so she can adjust the position. 

Marceline lets her head land on the pillows, and grabs PB's legs so that she's basically sitting on Marcie's chest. Her legs under Marceline, wrapped around her so the underside of her knees are bent around Marceline's shoulders. Spreading her legs just enough for Marceline's head to fit between them. 

When Marcie's tounge enters her again, Bon curves her back and has to use her arms to hold her up. Marceline's hands grabs her butt, and makes her move, fucking her tounge. "Ohhhmyyy..." Bon's voice is almost unrecognizable at this point, the usual authority put into it all gone.  The only way Marceline can even breath at this point is through her nose (her mouth is kinda... covered). But by the way she's breathing, it's easy to tell she wouldn't have it any other way. At one point, Marceline is just sucking at her with everything she's got, the tounge just lazily flicking around, and PB loses control of her arms, and she just completely submits to the moan she's letting out, and falls flat on the vampire underneath her.

When she's able to get up, she can just see Marceline laughing satisfied, licking her lips like she's just had something tasty. 

"I don't think I'm the only one here who's thirsty, babe." she says, giving Bon a knowing look. And Bon can't even argue with it. She just kisses Marceline and lays down next to her. "I never said you were." She replies defeated, like it's just slipping out of her subconcious. 


End file.
